


Skin Like Milk and Roses

by ladyblack888 (888mph)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/888mph/pseuds/ladyblack888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she was away for school, Regulus would steal white roses from the garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Like Milk and Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/gifts).



> Originally written on June, 2006.

It was the time for knights slaying dragons hidden in high towers and abandoned castles.  
It was the time for overseas adventures, pirates with just one eye and a hook for a hand.

Regulus was five and his play companion was a cranky Elf. Sirius always broke his toys and Andromeda had friends and men who courted her and lunches and tea parties and was never around. Bella had duties.

But Cissy would always play with him. She would be a princess locked up by a villain, the captain's daughter kidnapped by natives. Regulus would rescue her and she always gave him a kiss on the cheek and a white rose from the garden.

When she was away for school, Regulus would steal white roses from the garden.

She loves me, she loves me not.

If they knew.  
If they _ever_ knew.  
Maybe Andromeda would try to hide her smile and tell him to choose another flower other than roses.

But Regulus always thought that roses, with sharp thorns under petals so soft, so white, were more fitting of a Black.

The day after Regulus returned from his sixth year at Hogwarts, Cissy became Mrs. Malfoy.  
That night all the rosebushes in the garden were burned to the ground and the hall received a new Elf head.  
Regulus never felt remorse.

~~*~~

 

One night Regulus comes home, the coils of the snake and the teeth of the skull burning his skin for the first time.  
Mother announces that Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are coming to dinner and Regulus wonders if mother knows (since when have his cousins stopped being Bellatrix and Narcissa? Regulus wonders if mother calls Andromeda Mrs. Tonks too, and then remembers mother no longer calls Andromeda).

At dinner Regulus knows that Rudolphus and Lucius know. They raise their glasses at him and call him 'young man' and not 'boy'. Bella smiles at him.

Cissy doesn't say a word.

It's almost dawn when Regulus wakes up to a kiss on his cheek. She places one finger on his lips, urging him not to say a word or make a sound, and replaces her finger with her own lips.

Her fingers are fast, working his clothes like they're whispering a secret, and while Regulus manages to keep his pyjamas top on, he almost forgets his mark when her tongue touches his skin.

If Regulus thinks of it, in the nights he spent dreaming this up to wake up in wet sheets and shame, her skin would smell of milk and roses. Not of sorrow and regret.  
Her lips wouldn't taste of tears.

'You're my first,' he says, feeling clumsy and young.

'I know,' she says, her fingertips touching his sore arm. 'I know.'


End file.
